Things Like Adolescence
by Lilytooth
Summary: A RinxLen oneshot roughly based on "Adolescence." Contains twincest. Rin and Len have been growing up, and things have been changing in all sorts of odd ways, but Rin never expected this strange event to happen.


Len and I used to go everywhere together. One of us would head off, and the other would would always follow. We were certainly different in all sorts of ways; he was a quiet and cautious young boy, and I was an energetic and carefree little girl, but it almost seemed like we were one organism sometimes. We usually agreed on things, and understood each other well. My memories of when we were that little have started to fade, but I remember we were an inseparable duo back then, and nothing would've stopped us from taking on the world. It's not like that anymore. Everything changed when we hit puberty.

We no longer went around as a pair in middle school. Went found our own social groups and grew apart. Len joined the baseball team, and was a pretty good player, but not amazing. I was in theater and choir. We still talked and all, but we were moved to separate beds, started growing in odd ways, and weren't as close. It didn't bother me at the time, it just was. We were no longer referred to as "The Kagamine Twins," but as "Rin and Len."

Now we're sophomores in high school, but this story is about last year, when things got weird. I mean, things got weird in a way that I never could have expected it. Things went from average amounts of bickering, talking, and silence, to... Well anyway, things got weird.

Len didn't get on to the baseball team when he tried out, and ended up with lots of spare time, most of which he spent alone in his room. He got A's, and seemed fine, but no one knew what he was doing in there. I was doing all sorts of things with my friends, while trying to get both steady B's and good roles in somewhat crappy school plays. Everyone was well-aware of what I was doing. By now Len and I were as different as night and day.

We had pretty much stopped talking by the end of first quarter, because we didn't share friends and we simply didn't have anything we wanted to say. That didn't mean we didn't were drifting even farther apart from each other, it just meant we were quieter. In the middle of second quarter we really stopped talking, and that's when things started getting strange. Len refused to say much more than one word answers to whatever I said to him, and whenever he did say more, it was usually something like "Look, I think it would be better if you kept to yourself around me, or I might mess things up for you." He had never been so cold to me before. It was awfully irritating that my twin brother was purposely refusing to talk to me, and not explaining why. He was more important to me than almost anyone else in the world. He couldn't just shut me out.

Around Valentine's Day, I can't remember if it was before or after, was the Sadie Hawkins Dance. I went, but I didn't take anyone. I didn't have a boyfriend, there wasn't anyone I was interested in, and I didn't really want to accidentally disappoint some nice guy by not asking him or by asking him only because I wanted someone to go to the dance with. I went, I had fun talking to people and eating snacks. I even danced. One thing was bothering me, though. Len and I had a real conversation for the first time in a while before I left.

"Are you taking anyone to the dance?" Len had asked.

"No." I said.

"Alright." He said.

"Why did you ask?"

"No real reason, I just thought you looked pretty cute. I thought you might have been dressing up for someone."

"Oh, thanks." I said. Yeah, that's what I meant by "a real conversation." Anyway, I guess I looked nice, but I didn't know how he might've gotten the idea that was dressing up for someone. And what did he mean by telling me I looked cute? I appreciated the compliment, but Len never said things like that to me even when we were closer, back when things were less confusing. I couldn't decide whether he had decided to try and act normal again, or if was going to try and pull something on me. He wasn't really one for pranks, but he'd been acting so strangely I had no idea what he could be thinking.

When I got back I confronted Len about his odd behavior. He had talked to me earlier, so maybe he'd talk to me now, and maybe I'd get my sweet and caring twin brother who I missed so much back. "What's been up with you lately? I hardly know you anymore!" This wasn't the first time I'd asked, but I hoped this time I'd get an answer. I was tired of Len acting so weird.

"It's nothing. Soon I'll be back to normal. I just don't want to mess with your life. This'll pass, I promise." he said, looking away.

"What'll pass? Why won't you tell me?"

"You'll regret asking if I do. You won't want to talk to me anymore. You'll think I'm a freak." he said.

"I won't think you're a freak. You're my twin brother for God's sake! You can tell me anything. I won't care if you killed a guy, I just want to know what been up with you. Wait, you didn't kill a guy, right?"

Len laughed for a moment. It was a nice laugh that I hadn't heard in a while. "No, I assure you that I didn't kill a guy." Then he paused. "Are you really sure you wanna know? You're gonna regret it." I nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you. come to my room at about, say, eleven thirty when everyone's asleep." he said quietly. "And if you aren't there by midnight I'm going to bed without telling you."

I came about 15 minutes late, since I hadn't been checking the time enough. I'd been spaced out on facebook chat. When I came into Len's room he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead of something to sleep in. When I asked him why he said it was more appropriate than his usual sleepwear. I told him I probably wouldn't have minded if he'd worn what he usually slept in, and he gave me an odd look. Then I said "Anyway, let's get to the point. Why haven't you been talking to me?"

"Alright." Len said, "I haven't been talking to you, because I- Well, I sort of- Y'know what? I- I'm a creep. No, I'm a creepy, fucked-up, incestuous- Well not yet, not by _dictionary definition_. But anyways, I really, really like you. As in, a lot more than I should."

I stood there for a moment trying to process what Len had just told me. My twin brother had a crush on me. And I was sitting next to him on the edge of his bed. What the hell. Maybe he was right, maybe I shouldn't have asked. Too bad I had already told him that I wasn't going to think he was a freak. I didn't want to leave him crushed now. And honestly, the more I looked at him, the more I realized that I was just as fucked-up as he was. He'd always been good looking, but the more I really looked at him, the more I realized that he was _hot_. I was taking too long to reply, though, and was staring pretty blankly at him.

"See, I _told _you that you didn't want to know. But trust me, I'll get over it. Things will go back to normal." he said. "You can go back to your room now. G'night Rin."

"No." I said.

"What?"

"I don't want to go back to my room, not yet." I really wanted to be with Len. He was one of the nicest, most caring people I had ever met. He had sacrificed his own happiness to try and keep me from feeling like I lived with a freak. And he was smart. And he was sexy. And he was my brother, which probably made this very wrong, but I didn't care. He'd snapped something in to place, and everything clicked, and I realized that I'd felt this way for some time now, but hadn't realized it.

"Why not?" He was looking me in the eye now.

I didn't have a good reason. "I'd say I was afraid of monsters, but you wouldn't believe me."

He laughed and I laughed. "No, I really wouldn't. You're too old for that excuse. Try again."

"I like you."

His face turned serious. "I think you should just go to bed. Nothing good could ever come from us being together. Tomorrow you'll be wondering what came over you tonight."

"But Len, I really do like you. I mean it. I want to love you."

"You say that now, but what if someone found out? Your reputation would be ruined. And what if we ended up... _doing things_, and I got you pregnant with a mutant child?" He said.

"That won't happen. It'll be our little secret. And at this point we're not doing _anything_. And we'd use protection and... and we're not talking about sex right now. Our feelings are mutual. Surely there's nothing wrong with us loving each other if we're both okay with it."

"Alright. But I really do think we're making a mistake, we'll only-"

I placed my hand over Len's mouth, then I leaned towards him with my eyes closed, and after moving my hand, I gave him a small kiss on the lips. My heartbeat was racing, and I felt exhilarated. When I opened my eyed I saw that Len was blushing and trying not to grin. "Good night, my prince. You don't mind me calling you that right? Royalty was often married within their families."

"No, I don't mind." he said, and sighed. "Good night, _Princess_ Rin." Then I walked back to my room to get some sleep.

**Author's Note: **I wrote something that actually shipped a pairing! It sucks, but whatever, I'm amazed I actually wrote something so-so for a pairing, because I can't write pairings at all. Anyways, I sorta love Rin and Len. They're always cute, no matter what they're doing. (Well, there are a few exceptions.) I hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
